Text
by NekoHellAngel
Summary: Phoenix is suffering from a bad case of bordom and doesn't know what to do. When he gets a few unexpected texts from Edgeworth the bordom leaves for a little while, but lonliness threatens to sneak in.


**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright, Edgeworth and any and all Ace Attorney related characters and world belong to Capcom. This fic is made purely for fun and entertainment.

**Warning:** This contains the Phoenix and Edgeworth pairing. Don't like? Don't read

* * *

**Text**

He was bored. So bored that it was almost painful. With no cases to deal with and not a single new client in days, Phoenix Wright was going out of his mind with boredom. At first he had welcomed the lack of work, finally getting some time to relax and sort himself out. To finally get the office organized; much with Maya's help. However after only two days of quiet Phoenix found himself hoping that he'd get a case soon! In the bored state he was in he'd even take something as trivial as someone suing the other for a spilt drink! He sighed and sunk lower in his worn office chair, it creaking under his weight.

Maya was out of the office for the time being; Phoenix had forgotten the reason due to honestly not listening; Something about Steel Samurai. Or was it burgers? Whatever it was, she'd been gone for only fifteen minutes and it only drove Phoenix madder. At least with Maya around they could talk, even if it was about stupid things. The latest stupid topic of choice was what was more painful; giving birth or getting kicked in the nuts? The attorney had pondered just HOW they'd managed to get that into a conversation…

A sudden small vibration against his leg startled the attorney and caused him to jerk in surprise, followed by a beeping. After only a second of shock he calmed and realized it was his cell phone going off in his pocket. The movement and sound only lasted for a few seconds, signifying that Phoenix had received a text message. Having nothing better to do he pulled his cell out and flipped it open and opened the new message. His dark blue eyes widened at seeing who it had come from.

"Miles?" his voice came in a soft surprised whisper.

_Miles_

_What are you doing at this moment?_

To say this was a rare event was an understatement. If Phoenix really thought hard about it, he couldn't remember a time that Edgeworth had texted him. He was a phone call or face to face sort of person. The prosecutor didn't even really like using Instant Messages; despite Phoenix pointing out that it was the cheapest and easiest way to keep in contact. So receiving this text was a pleasant surprise.

His thumb moved rather swiftly over buttons, used to sending texts to various people. After briefly reading what he'd wrote and checking to make sure it made sense Phoenix sent the message.

_Phoenix_

_Being bored! What about u? x_

He placed the cell down on the desk, not expecting a message straight away. Firstly because it had to reach Edgeworth, who was in Europe and secondly, since Edgeworth didn't normally text, he figured he'd be a slow responder.

Phoenix found himself doodling randomly on a spare piece of paper while he waited for Edgeworth to reply back. About two minutes later his phone danced against the wood of his desk and sang out. That was faster than he'd expected. The attorney picked it up and opened his new message from Edgeworth. He had to smile and let out a small chuckle at his response. Should have known…

_Miles_

_Bored? Shouldn't you be working Wright? Or are you being lazy as usual and this resulting in your boredom?_

Even across the ocean Edgeworth felt the need to abuse him with comments. Phoenix took no offence though, having grown use to it and knowing that the prosecutor was only teasing. Besides, more often than not Phoenix was able to hold his own now, often getting the other back. The defence attorney sat up in his chair and pressed buttons quickly to write his response.

_Phoenix_

_No this result finishing all work and no new work come in =P You busy? You workaholic! x_

Again he went back to doodling, but again he got a reply faster than he'd expected and picked the cell back up to inspect Edgeworth's message.

_Miles_

_Just because I want to do my work to the best of my ability does not make me a workaholic Wright. And your grammar in your message was appalling._

A louder and more amused laugh left Phoenix at reading that. He had a feeling that Edgeworth wouldn't be able to help himself in informing him of just how bad that last message was. But it was text; he didn't have to be perfect with it! Maybe that was why Edgeworth didn't like texts and IMs, because people often butchered the English language when using said things.

_Phoenix_

_Forget grammar. This text, allow to b lazy! I luv u! xxx_

He knew that despite the affectionate words at the end the message would still irritate the prosecutor, due to again bad grammar and the use of "text talk". When he got Edgeworth's reply, he grinned at seeing he was right.

_Miles_

_I refuse to respond to such a hideously written message. If you want me to continue this, then write properly Wright._

The more playful part of Phoenix wanted to point out that Edgeworth had contradicted himself by replying to his "hideously written message" in the first place, but didn't want to push his luck since this was a rare thing happening and it was eliminating his boredom. He wrote out his next message properly, using as little text talk as possible. Though he refused to not use faces.

_Phoenix_

_Ok, Ok, I'll write properly. Happy? : ) Now, as I was saying. I love you x_

A minute later.

_Miles_

_Yes, much happier. I'll make myself accept the silly faces for now. And I love you too x_

A big happy smile appeared on Phoenix face. He'd heard Edgeworth declare his love countless times now during their relationship, but he never got tired of hearing it. Or in this case, reading it. It was nice that he'd be able to have this on his cell for always and get to reread it during those few insecure moments he got, all thanks to his rather… negative experience with Dahlia. Those moments were more frequent with Edgeworth away. He couldn't wait for the prosecutor to come back. He'd been away for months already…

Without really thinking, his fingers moved over the buttons and typed what he was thinking, a sad expression on his face.

_Phoenix_

_I miss u… x_

Surprisingly Phoenix had to wait for the next text. It didn't come almost straight away like the others had, give or take a minute. He didn't set his cell down though, expecting a reply within a second or two. A few seconds pasted and turned to a few minutes. Phoenix frowned to himself. Why hadn't Edgeworth replied back? Had he said something wrong when saying he missed him? The defense knew that sometimes Edgeworth didn't like it when he said that, since it made the prosecutor feel guilty, and made him feel as if Phoenix was putting him on the spot; making him almost choose between his career and his lover. That was never Phoenix's intention though.

The defence attorney sighed, finally putting the cell down on the desk, accepting somberly that their (first ever) text session was over. He rested his elbows on his desk and lowered his head into his hands, his fingers in his hair. His pose like that in court when he felt lost and defeated. The boredom had faded but had given way to a much horrid feeling. Loneliness and longing. Talking to Edgeworth and then having their conversation suddenly end without so much as a "Bye x" for some reason made Phoenix feel empty and cold, and realize just how lonely he was. He really, really missed Edgeworth.

His cell phone beeped and vibrated on the wood, catching the defence attorney off guard. Phoenix sat up again and took his cell phone in hand, reading the message. As he had hoped, it was from Edgeworth! Though it didn't make sense considering the last thing Phoenix had wrote.

_Miles_

_Open your office door._

Phoenix read that message twice. Then a third time just to make sure. Open his door? Why? Suddenly a thought came to mind that struck Phoenix like a bolt of lighting, making him shot out of his chair and dash out to open the door. The more negative part of him told him that he must have misread somehow, that this sudden realization couldn't possibly be true! It told him not to hope, for the disappointment afterwards when he saw nothing there would be unbearable! But Phoenix told that part of him to shut the hell up as he swung the door open.

And came face to face with Miles Edgeworth, who had a suitcase behind him and a cell phone in hand.

"Missed you too," Edgeworth finally replied, a small smile on his face. He gracefully placed his phone in his pocket. It no longer needed.

No more words, spoken or written were exchanged, as Phoenix suddenly wrapped his arms around Edgeworth, dragging him into a desperate kiss that easily told him how much the other had missed him. Edgeworth responded much the same way, barely managing to pull his suitcase in before closing the door behind himself. Edgeworth then found himself pinned against the said closed door.

At seeing Edgeworth at his door Phoenix had dropped his cell to the ground, it being forgotten as the defence attorney pulled the prosecutor from the door to the couch on the other side of the office, clothes being undone and thrown to the side as they moved. As pants and soft impatient moans began to fill the office, Phoenix's cell phone beeped and danced on the floor. Of course, he completely ignored it.

The message he ignored was from Maya.

_Maya_

_Hey Nick! Sry 4 bing so long! Will b tere in 5 mins! =D Got Pealy 2! xoxox_

* * *

Just a silly thing I did while bored once. Hope you all enjoyed it.

NekoHellAngel x


End file.
